Fairy Tail's Ninja Mage
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Summary:Today is Naruto's 3rd birthday and after being attack and tortured by mob of villagers and ninja all he wishes is that he could leave the village and never come. Meanwhile Kyuubi, who finally has had enough of how Naruto is treated decides to make his wish come true by send him to another dimension. Godlike/Dark /Extremely Smart Naruto Chakra and Magic Using Naruto, Mass Harem, Genderbend.**

**Legend**

"Hn." Human Speech

**"Hn." Demon Speech**

_"Gaki." Human Thoughts_

**_"Gaki!" Demon THoughts_**

**"Rasengan/Chidori!" **Jutsu/Magic/Summons/Spells

I Don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 1-Naruto's Disappearance

Begin!

* * *

"Da-damit!" A blond haired boy curses spitting out blood glaring at the sneering mob through his blond hair clenching his fists in anger and pain, This is Naruto Uzumaki, Third Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi No Kitsune and a village pariah all because of some stupid old fool who mouthed out something that was supposed to stay secret.

Ever since he was little nearly everyone would look at him with disdain, pity, or outright hatred for reasons he would never know, Naruto asked the old man every single time and all he got was "They are just hurting it's best to forgive and forget." Yeah right why don't you live one day in his life and see how it feels to be tortured as a child his body hurts to even move his ribs are bruised, stab wounds in his chest and a cut over his eyelid and his mouth bleeding.

He dips his head down to keep from yelling out in pain _"I don't want to be here any longer I hate you old man and i fucking curse this village to the deepest pits of hell if anyone can here me i don't want to be here anymore!" _He yelled in his mind to whatever deity or god that can help him unaware that a certain kitsune heard his pleas.

**(Inside Naruto's Mindscape**)

Kyuubi opened one of her eye's hearing her container's pleas for help confusing her only to recoil in disgust and rage at the memories of the tortures, beatings, lies, and isolation making her livid with rage and decided this village dosen't deserve his or his family's heritage and focused her youki planning on taking them somewhere they can live without being treated as a pariah.

**"Just hold on for a little longer, Kit we are going to our new home." **Kyuubi said to herself as she witnessed a portal forming in the sky and felt her chakra being drawn confusing her only to shiver from the rage and malice spilling from Naruto.

**"How can he possess such malice and hatred, this is impossible even for a child, Minato you would be so ashamed of your own village for what they have done to your own son, at least you sealed all of yours and Kushinas techniques on his arm." **She said in disbelief and watched as Naruto stood up with a cold, merciless look in his shining blue eye that made her shudder at the raging fire in them.

Naruto Uzumaki has just had enough!

**(Outside Mindscape)**

Naruto stands up wiping the blood from his mouth, his hair hiding his eye's from the sneering crowd going angry at seeing the demon getting back up and were about to attack him again only for his voice to take on a cold, hard, malice filled edge. "I am done..." His voice whispered echoing through the winds shocking the Shinobi and Civilians coming to help him at the coldness in his voice only to gasp in shock at the pure hatred, and coldness that made a crow masked anbu shiver.

Naruto's eye's landed on the mob causing his eye's to narrow into a slit before a red cloak bubbled around him 3 tails swishing behind him as he felt the intrusion in his chakra and welcomed it feeling his body heal and become energized.

His eye's turned scarlet red making the mob shake and shiver **"I am through with this pitiful village called Konoha i am leaving and never come back tell that stupid old man I thank and curse him for ruining my life! Oh and you guys are dieing here and now!" **He roared before dashing at Low-chunin speeds toward one of the mob piercing his fist through his stomach watching his body melt into goo getting horrified looks form the Anbu and Civilians one of the anbu tries to stop him only for Naruto's fist to connect with his chest causing him to erupt in a shower of blood and guts.

Naruto stared at the topless body before snorting dismissively shocking a neko and hebi masked anbu while Crow shakes his head in sadness seeing someone so young not care for the show of death and watched as the boy slashed, pierced, and stabbed his victims all the hate, pain, and sorrow pouring out of him.

He cut them all down without remorse till only a pink-haired fatman was left shaking in his shoes and tried to stab Naruto with a knife only for him to dodge and knock the man to the ground who tried to plead mercy only for a sandaled foot to press on his head from Naruto who had a cruel smirk on his face watching the one who tormented him the most.

"Oh really you say you're sorry for all the times you had me blacklisted on nearly every store just to watch me suffer!" Naruto shouted at him rage in his voice causing the anbu to try and move to subdue him only for his voice to stop them in their tracks.

"Stay right where you are Anbu." He said coldly making them shiver at the dark commanding tone in his voice, but snap out of it seeing the Hokage shunshin with a couple of Jounin with him including a pair of interrogaters and gasped seeing his surrogate grandson staring at him with a cold look in his eye and a foot pressing down on Mebuki Haruno's head who is whimpering in pleas to spare him.

"What do you want Hokage-san?" They flinched at the cold sarcastic tone in his voice that betrayed the kind, energized look in the once bright Naruto here was a col, calculative boy who has had enough abuse.

"Naruto let the man go-" Ibiki tried to talk him out of harming the man and looked like it worked.

**Crunch!**

**Squelch!**

Ibiki and the others flinched at the sounds of crushing and squelching of bone and brain matter being squished under someone's foot and recoiled seeing Naruto's eye's looking bored with no hint of remorse in them seeing the headless body of the Haruno Head underneath his foot.

"Woops, i guess my foot slipped." He said in mock apology before seeing a black portal open up behind him making his eye's light up with hope and glee seeing his way out before turning to the others with a smirk.

"Good bye Konoha!" He shouted before dashing to the portal dodging the grabbing hands of anbu and jonin twisting in many different ways it would make a certain snake sannin jealous before jumping through as it closes leaving very angered Shinobi.

"ANBU! SPREAD OUT AND FIND NARUTO AND BRING HIM HERE IMMEDIATELY!" His voice roared causing them to spread out everywhere around Konoha to find the blond.

"He must stay in the village, it is his duty." He muttered before shunshining back to his office to relieve the headache he's going to experience from the council about Naruto's wherabouts.

**(Dragon Realm)**

A large portal opens up near a large white palace with Naruto jumping through it and started to throw up from the ones he killed, but never did cry and started to look around in awe at the beautiful place only for a shadow to loom over him "You know it's impolite to sneak up on people sir." He deadpanned at the one behind him getting a loud chuckle looking up his eye's bulged seeing a humongous purple skinned dragon with purple flames blowing from it's maw, golden eye's looking at him in curiosity and amusement.

"Wow, now that's something you don't see everyday." Naruto mused out loud.

"You're not frightened or startled by my appearance boy?" Questioned the Dragon who took a deep look into his eye's only to narrow seeing, hatred, malice, and betrayal.

"Why do your eye's hold such resentment young one?" The dragon questioned sternly making Naruto slump his shoulders in tiredness as his eye's seemed older.

"Blame my old village who made me this way." Naruto mumbled bitterly, making him motion the boy to continue which he did and began explaining his entire childhood to the dragon who by the end is literally boiling with rage at what Naruto's village did to him and even the leader did nothing to stop it.

He lowers his head down to Naruto with a soft look "Naruto, my name is Bahamut The True King Of Dragons, i will raise you as my own son would you like that Naruto?" Asked the Dragon King getting a wide smile from the 3 year old who hugs his snout shouting yes over and over again.

Bahamut smiles at an excited Naruto while thinking about Kyuubi's energy popping up in his domain, but wonders how a child can have such an unbreakable will and fortitude and smirks seeing that he will have to teach him everything he knows.

"Since you are my son i will have to change your Dna to match me, but you'll still be yourself." He said before a purple flame enveloped one of his claws and poked Naruto in the stomach covering him in it till it died down showing a new and improved Naruto who had no signs of malnutrition, standing at 4'5, a lithe frame, black hair with white and purple highlights in it and his whisker marks being near non-existent and his eye's a golden amber with a slit in the middle.

Bahamut nods before smirking sadistically making Naruto get a bad feeling right now "Since you are my son now we will begin your physical training in the morning, and magic training later on and note this will be painful." He grinned making Naruto scream before running for his life hearing the evil cackling of The dragon king making some of the passing dragons shiver before flying away to safety.

* * *

**(Time skip- 18 years)**

A tall black haired man standing at 6'3, with a wiry, muscled frame showing immense strength and speed wearing a white high collared shirt with a symbol of a black and a white dragon encircling each other, with two black wristbands, black jeans, and steel toed combat boots, his hair reaching past his shoulder blades smoothly, golden amber eye's holding such wisdom and power it would make many tremble in awe and fear.

He has three blades, one an O-katana strapped to his hip with a black and white diamond pattern (Yamato), a black bladed Jian with a purple hilt and a red diamond embedded in it (Sounga), and a red bladed sword with a fur crossguard and a black hilt (Bakusaiga i think) strapped to his back, and a pouch on the back of his pants.

He looks over at his father who is smiling at him in pride and awe, his son literally blew his expectations out of the water, the adoption ritual literally boosted every single one of his ability's along with destroying everything that stunted his mental and physical growth showing his true intelligence that would make a certain clan of shadow users jealous.

His magic and chakra reserves were literally so potent and high that Bahamut staggered a bit it was equal to his, which meant Naruto had to learn how to control it, that didn't mean he would let go of his ninja heritage, he found a scroll sealed into his arm showing letters form his parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki two very legendary shinobi who were feared by many, he was pissed that his father trusted the village so easily, but forgave him after realizing he had no choice, he was very proud and happy for his mother trying to convince his father about the sealing and decided to carry on their legacy's.

His favorite technique was a A-ranked jutsu called the Kage Bunshin allowing him to form physical copies of himself that allowed the user to receive the memory's of the them once they dispelled Bahamut grinned evilly when he found that little detail and literally forced him to create thousands of clones splitting things between studies, strategy,magical studies, and things on chakra before putting them to practicing spells and jutsu's.

Bahamut was shocked when he found out Naruto had control over every single element just like him and could use all types of magic which he had knowledge of thanks to the many magic books and tomes he collected on his travels and cackled madly as he saw his son take to magic like a fish out of water even healing magic that Sky Dragons were famous for and God Slayer magic which frankly scared him when he noticed Naruto grow an evil smirk on his face when he mastered Lightning God Slayer magic as he changed it from Blue to Neon blue, green, black, purple, white, and red with each color having different levels of power and speed and even began recreating moves from the descriptions of jutsu's from the journals of his parents.

He also found out Naruto had no mental backlash whatsoever, and was able to sort through all the memories with meditation which he took to very quickly, his control over both his magic and chakra was beyond a master mage's or a Kage's reach thanks to his photographic memory and sharp intellect, he was even able to use time spatial magic, and gravity magic which made him groan since Naruto used it to throw rocks at him in his head leading to Bahamut chasing his son relentlessly through his kingdom making many dragons crack up and snicker.

He also taught Naruto his personal magic along with Hand to Hand combat and sword fighting which terrified him as everytime he swung a sword a part of a cliff would blow up or get cut cleanly which Naruto said was the fast wind pressure from the immense speed and strength, which allowed him to create his own personal sword styles **Ittoryu, Nitoryu, **and **Santoryu** which allowed him to use one sword or all swords together in a unpredictable style of fighting which Bahamut was hard pressed to match and even took his son out on bounty hunting to gain experience in different fights only to gain fangirls from those he saved from slave rings and bandit camps which made him tease his blushing son relentlessly.

He had also got concerned when he heard of the other dragons leaving their children making him snort in annoyance since he's a dragon king so therefore no one can order him to do it, but realizes he wants Naruto to have a life of his own and decides to release Kyuubi from her seal.

"Naruto, i think it's time we let Kyuubi from her cage." Suggested Bahamut getting an understanding nod from Naruto who is eager to meet the one who has cared for him all of his life not knowing said vixen blushed hearing his thoughts before his fingers lit up with white flames before slamming them into his stomach **"Fuuinjutsu: Biju Seal Release!" **He shouted as a red stream of chakra flowed form his stomach making him barely flinch in pain since he got worse from his father's training and watched as it took on the form of a beautiful creamy skin woman with crimson hair, and a goddess like body with double J cup breasts, scarlet eye's looking at him lovingly before she kissed him on the mouth which he returned with equal passion only for a cough to interrupt them getting an annoyed look from Kyuubi and Naruto.

"Tou-san, why are you messing with our time together when you can't even get a woman." Naruto sighed irritated making Bahamut huff in indignation at Naruto's taunt about his manliness he could get a woman if he wanted before his face turned somber which Naruto sighed at knowing what was wrong.

"So you want me and Kyu-chan to have a life of our own huh?" Naruto asked sadly getting a nod from Bahamut who shoots a stream of white flames into his head before stopping it leaving a confused Naruto "I transferred my knowledge to you about everything in the Magical World, and her name isn't Kyuubi it's Akane." He said sternly at a sheepish Naruto who nods at her which she smiles at before he opens a portal showing Earth Land.

Bahamut smiles at his son before hugging both him and Akane "Take care of him Akane, he still carries that hatred and resentment in his heart." He said sadly while Akane nods seeing Naruto still kept that hatred deep in his heart which she dosen't blame him since she would have destroyed the village if he let her before walking through the portal leaving a sighing Dragon King.

"They better not piss him off or they'll have to deal with a man-made god in the Kingdom not even the Saint Wizards or Zeref could stop him and Akane." He chuckled amused before flying off to stretch his wings.

(With Naruto and Akane)

Naruto looks around seeing it is nighttime and were in a town called Hargeon and was about to look for a place to stay only to hear an explosion on a boat and saw a beautiful pink-haired girl fighting against a group of slave traders with some pompous man claiming he was Salamander Of Fairy Tail.

"Akane-chan, get the blond haired girl out of the water i'll take care of the ones on the boat." He said before vanishing from his spot while Akane jumped onto the water before pulling the blond girl out of the water getting a startled yelp from her "Thank you for helping me mam." She said sincerely getting a nod from Akane and grinned seeing Naruto appearing between the girl and the slave traders.

Akane stares at the pink-haired girl and smirks perversely _"She'll make a fine mate for Naruto when the time comes." _She thought before seeing the curious look on the pink-haired girl's face which she heard was Natsu.

**(On The Boat)**

"Who the hell are you Gaki!" One of the men yelled getting a raised black eyebrow from Naruto at the gaki comment.

"For your information i am not a gaki i am a grown man which you should figure out from my height." He said cooly making them growl in anger only for the blue-haired man to laugh pompously and fired a purple-pink fireball at Naruto only for him to swallow it completely shocking them except for a squealing Natsu which he grinned at showing his perfectly shiny teeth making her blush at his smile.

"Who are you!" He yelled scared seeing his fire swallowed by the man before.

"Naruto Ryu Namikaze or you can call me the son of Bahamut." He smirked viciously seeing their terrified looks while Natsu had a starstruck look along with Lucy seeing the son of the dragon king and turns to Akane. "Is what he say is true?" Lucy asked getting a nod from the red-haired beauty who smiles mischievously.

"You know Naruto-kun can have multiple girls and i'm willing to share." She purred making Natsu, Lucy, and the other guys blush while Naruto smacked his forehead groaning.

"Akane, you do that again someone won't be getting that massage." He threatened smirking seeing her scared look before dodging another fireball and unsheathed his sword Yamato before sheathing it with a click causing cuts to erupt on their bodies except for the imposter shocking them at the speed he showed and the swordsmanship making Natsu's eye's light up at someone strong for her to fight.

Naruto smirked before a white aura burst around him with white electricity making his hair stand up making Lucy and Natsu pale seeing the familiar magic one of their people uses "H-he can use CRASH MAGIC!" Natsu shrieked getting a raised eyebrow from Akane was there another person who can use crash magic besides Naruto.

Naruto smirks before tapping his foot causing the area in front of him to explode rocketing the man through the air screaming in pain only to pale seeing Natsu's flaming fist heading toward his face.

_"This is going to hurt." _He thought before screaming in pain as he is launched into the clocktower which crumbles instantly along with the town getting sweatdrops from Akane, Naruto, and Lucy while Natsu chuckles sheepishly before turning to Naruto, Akane, and Lucy.

"Would you like to join Fairy Tail?" She asked blushing at Naruto's amber eye's looking at her getting looks from all three before Naruto smirks and nods "Sure why not, Tou-san wanted me to join a guild let's go." He grabbed Natus and Lucy with Akane in her kit form on his shoulder activating his lightning armor and took off at insane speeds towards Fairy Tail with a squealing Natsu and Lucy laughing along the way with Naruto grinning wildly.

Akane smiles seeing her lover smile truthfully for the first time "Konoha you just lost a pure diamond, now it's your lost." She muttered before falling asleep listening to the whoops of glee from the two new possible mates.

**(1 day later Fairy Tail guild)**

Markov Drayer sighs hearing the loud brawling in his guild and smiles seeing the youthful activity's of his guild members and got himself a beer mug and drank jovially while a blonde haired girl with a lightning bolt scar on her cheek rocks her head back and forth to the music in her headphones only to snap her head toward the entrance hearing it open among the noise and blushed seeing a black haired man with a small fox on his shoulder carrying Lucy and Natsu getting an interested look from the girl.

"NATSU FIGHT ME NOW!" A black haired girl wearing shorts and a tanktop shouted with ice covering her fists this was Greya Fullbuster one of the current Ice Magic User's in the kingdom and has a tendency to lose parts of her clothes.

Naruto blinks seeing the brawls evident while Akane snickers seeing a chair thrown only to step back seeing a table smash apart on Naruto who's eye twitches making her back away into a corner with Lucy seeing he is about to explode and was correct as he activated his Crash magic and stomped the ground causing a loud explosion knocking everyone into walls leaving imprints.

"Now that i have your attention." He said tapping his foot making some look at him with anime shark teeth while the blond girl named Laxia Drayer looks at the scene snickering only to yelp feeling someone pinch her ass and narrows her eye's seeing Akane whistle innocently getting a smirk "So that's how you wanna play huh." She muttered before a small unoticeable spark of lightning unseen by everyone except Markov and Naruto hits Akane's butt sending her into the ceiling with a yelp hanging there like a frightened cat only for her dress to flp down getting nosebleeds from the guys while Naruto's eye twitches madly.

"Akane-chan what have i told you about not wearing any underwear around immature brats." He said annoyed seeing his lover wearing no panties showing her shaven snatch while the girls in the bar blush at her boldness and drool seeing Naruto's hot body which Akane glares at latching onto him smugly getting glares of killing intent frome very girl even Natsu and Greya and Laxia.

"What is your name young man?" Markov asked politely getting a twitch at the young man comment.

"I am 18 years old grandpa, a grown man atleast i don't have the height of a gaki." Naruto said slyly making everyone even Laxia snicker at Markov's eye twitching at the comment towards his height whhile Akane laughs her ass off with a beer drinking girl who get's smacked in the face by another glass making her hands filled with cards.

"Card magic huh i can do that too." Naruto said as a flaming card appeared in his hand before he threw it toward a table making it explode getting starry eye's from the girl named Cana at the usage of card magic while everyone gawks except Akane.

"So you're a card magic user just like Cana-chan?" Markov questioned getting a flicker of mirth in Naruto's eye's who suddenly became enveloped in multi-colored lightning getting bulged eye's from Laxia and others seeing the familiar usage of magic.

"You can use lightning dragon slayer magic like my grandaughter?" Markov said in shock only to get a negative nod.

"This is Lightning God Slayer's magic which i mastered at quite a young age." Naruto said humbly only for Akane to snort at him making him narrow his eye's at her getting everyone's attention.

"Please Naruto-kun mastered all types of magic when he hit 15 thanks to his inhuman learning rate and photographic memory." She said bluntly with Naruto getting stares of lust from the girls while the guys are looking at him in jealousy only to recoil seeing the sadistic smirk on his face which made two twins aroused along with Natsu who's eye's are slit and orange red breathing heavily.

"Did you not heed my warning at Hargeon town Aka-chan." He said sweetly making Akane stiffen before giving him a pleading look only for it to change to an expression of horror.

"No foot massages, no cuddling, and no making out for a week." He said evilly seeing her horrified expression while the girls are looking at him wide eyed that is the most torturous thing a guy could give his girlfriend.

_"Not even i'm that evil." _Can thought shivering.

"Just joking." He snickered seeing Akane's shocked look before it turned into indignation and started ranting about him pranking her like that only to get a blank look from Naruto "That's for putting a male dragons pheromones on me leading to me getting chased through tou-sans kingdom by female dragons in their human forms while they were in the HEAT!" He yelled at her getting bulged eye's from Natsu and Laxia that was a bit too much and blushed still smelling the pheromones.

Akane only smirked "That's punishment when you don't obey your Akane-sama." She cooed at him only to get a raised eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, it looks like you couldn't get enough of your Naruto-sama." He said in a dark husky tone making Every girl's loins burn with desire leaving them panting messes and quickly rushed to the bathrooms to relieve themselves leaving the guys staring at him like he was a god which he smiled at innocently.

"So you're a master of all magic and a dragonslayer?" He recounted clearly getting an amused snort.

"No I'm Bahamut's adopted son, even though he changed my dna to his." He trailed off seeing their gobsmacked looks before they muttered about him getting all the women which he smirked smugly at getting several jealous glares only to stop seeing the girls coming back with sighs on their faces before smirking seductively at Naruto who raised an eyebrow and narrowed them at a smirking Akane who whimpered seeing his smirk knowing he's going to do something pleasurable.

"So where do you want your mark at Naruto-kun." Lisanna said seductively getting raised eyebrows at her boldness only to smirk mischievously and opened up his shirt getting looks of pure lust seeing his solid 12 pack muscles and pointed toward his pectoral "I want it in black, since it's my favorite color." Markov raised his eyebrow since black was associated with darker things and pointed that out only for snorts to be heard.

"Like i care about the magical councils opinion, if i like black then i'll wear it and in case you've forgotten i have more experience fighting than those old prunes sitting behind their desks signing paperwork which i can finish anytime i wanted to using clones." He snorted as a panting Lisanna stamped the fairy tail mark on his ab and rubbed them with want in her eye's and was about to go lower only for Naruto grabbing her hand with a ladykiller smirk on his face "Date first than thay Lisa-chan." He grinned in amusement at her challenging look only for a scared man to rush in getting confused looks.

'ERZA'S BACK!" He screamed making everyone squeak before rushing to put everything back the way it was while Naruto put his shirt back up only leaving it halfway open showing his muscled body while asking Markov questions and catched Laxia looking at him and winked making her grin seeing a handsome man interested in her "Erza is Fairy Tail's Titania, and is basically like a stickler for rules and has to how you saw rein the rowdy one's in when she see's them brawling." He said shivering getting an amused look seeing these men were whipped because of one person before hearing the door open showing a beautiful redhead wearing armor came in and walked to the bar ordering a drink which Cana nodded quitely and gave her a beer mug while watching a sweating Greya and Natsu who are acting like best friends making Naruto and Akane hold their breath from laughing their asses off while Markov's lips twitch.

"So how has everyone been doing this evening?" She asked sweetly getting nervous laughs from everyone even Laxia before glancing at Naruto which Erza noticed and blushed brightly seeing his muscled body fit for a fighter "I know i'm hot Beni-hime, but my eyes are up here." He chuckled getting an embarrassed squeak which made Natsu and the other girls smile evilly at Erza who sweated at their looks knwoing they are gonna tease her.

"Soooo..." Cana said sweetly making the guys back their tables to the other side of the room with blank looks on their faces as Cana and the other girls crowded around a nervously chuckling Erza "Erza-sama has a crush on Naruto-sama, eh?" Natsu smirked seeing Erza shake her head in denial making it very amusement to see the great S-c;assed mage Titania flustered like.

"Well, if you're going to go for him." Mirajanne Strauss mused.

"You'll have to wait your turn." They said in unison making Erza blink in confusion before narrowing her eye's at them.

"Why do you say wait you're turn?" She asked suspiciously getting blushes from them.

"Well, Naruto-sama is the son of Bahamut the dragon kind." Natsu began making Erza's eye's widen while the people who eavesdropped reported this to the council.

"He's allowed to have more than one mate." Lisanna finished getting a dropped jaw from Erza who glances at Naruto with furrowed eyebrows.

"Is this true?" She asked politely.

"Yes, and don't think i'm doing this for my own sick pleasure i can read it all over your face Erza." He said bluntly getting wide eye's from her never thinking someone could read her that easily while he continued. "I know you are holding onto that hope that you can save your friend Jellal, but you need to let him go." He said sadly seeing her denying looks only to show her a memory from his father and watched Erza destroy the table in a fit of rage,sadness, and betrayal seeing her crush kidnap people to rebuild the tower to resurrect Zeref.

"Is this true?" She said shakily getting nods from Naruto and Akane before getting another drink before nodding at the girls who smiled at her acceptance before talking to Naruto about the magic he learned before noticing his swords which had an ominous prescence only for the door to slam open as Rune Knights walked toward Naruto only to stop seeing him unsheathe Yamato a little.

"What do you want and it is rude to barge into someone's guild uninvited, Rune Knights." He said emotionlessly making Erza blanch at how emotionless he sounds even she's not like that and the killing intent flowing off of him is making her horny along with Akane.

"We have come upon some information from one of the civilians that you are the son of a dragon king?" One of them said carefully sweating seeing the cold golden eye's.

"Yes i am and don't think i know what your council is up to and i'm pretty sure they are watching this via a Lacrima, correct." He said seeing their shocked looks before his hand twitches as a purple line appears in the air and cracks as a purple device is cut in two pieces showing it to be a lacrima making Naruto narrow his eye's before looking up at the sweating Rune Knights and walks toward the leader.

"Tell them if the council wants to speak tell them to bring their asses out here instead since they are the oh so powerful wizard saints." He hissed making them scream in terror before running back to the council to tell them his words making Naruto chortle in amusement before seeing Erza and the other girls starry looks before crowding around him singing praises to him.

"Naruto-sama please teach me how to become a better swordsman!" Erza said holding onto his leg scaring him at the lust in her eye's only to feel someone grinding against his leg showing it to be Lisanna and her sister blushing, they quickly knocked him over and began pulling at his shirt and ripped it off and tried to go for his pants only for him to shoot into the air and landed on the bar showing his topless body making their hunger spike.

Akane suddenly pulled a stereo out of no where making him pale and shook his head telling her no only to play one song that made them nearly go crazy.

**Sexy Back By Justin Timberlake**

Naruto froze before feeling his body move on it's own and began some very hypnotic dances that made alot of women drool and look at him with lust as he began dancing on the bar with a crowd of women throwing jewels around the bar while Markov looked on in mortification before going upstairs to his office for some sake to get rid of the memory he saw while the guys went home to do the same leaving the women to shout and scream his name as his hair whipped back and forth while doing some very sexual movements making them even more horny.

Natsu and Lisanna shuddered seeing his muscled pecs and begun to think some very not so innocent thoughts while Erza and Mira were thinking even dirtier ones, but decided to get to know him better before going further and blushed seeing his sweating body glistening while his amber eye's looked at them with a hungry gaze that made their attractiveness for him increase more.

Naruto smirked at Akane, Natsu, Greya, and Laxia seductively making them very hot under the collar watching him do such inticing dances before landing on the ground with a spin into a backflip landing on his feet getting loud cheers as the music ended before he pulled out a white version of his shirt from his pocket space using requip magic.

**Song**** End**

Naruto and Akane watched the girls talk loudly while glancing at Naruto with blushes before turning in for the night, Him and Akane remembered they needed a place to stay and went to a clerk asking for the best room which she grinned "That'll be 550,000 jewels sir." She said seductively which Akane chuckled at his exasperated sigh knowing his looks are going ot be the death of him one day before paying the amount and added a little extra and walked to the suite seeing the walls were crimson red with a king sized bed, red slik covers, a large sized bathroom with a shower fit for 5 people, and a jacuzzi on the outside terrace along with a kitchen with everything you need including a full stocked fridge with his favorite food Onigiri.

Naruto also noticed the walls and ceilings had kanji for crimson, dragons and pictures of every dragon the one he didn't like was Acognoglia the Dragon of Apocalypse who thought all humans were meant for him to kill for his own leisure, that made Naruto decide if he saw the overgrown lizard he'll obliterate him using his crash and gravity magic till there was nothing left before going to sleep only for a hand to grip his cock showing it to be a hungry looking Akane.

The night was filled with grunts, roars, howls, and screams of pleasure keeping alot of people up especially the ones on the council who are thinking of reporting this in the morning, not like it will matter anyway.

**(5 days later Guild Bar)**

Nearly everyone was grumbling except the female members who were blushing with a perverted smile on their faces as the sounds of Naruto and Akane's activities planted very vivid dreams in their heads which is why the girls are looking at him with lust in their eye's while the guys are glaring at them with tiredness only for them to snap their heads toward the door as it slammed open with Rune Knights filling in along with 9 other people looking at Naruto who didn't spare them a glance and motioned them to subdue only for him to pull Yamato from his belt.

"Please tell me i won't have to cut some cocky idiots apart again?" He said looking at them through his hair uninterested making a white haired woman Ultear incensed and fumed since he hasn't become interested in her only to smirk slyly.

"We have heard you are the son of Bahamut Naruto Ryu." Ultear said non chalantly.

"Yes, i am why is it any of your business woman." He said smoothly making Akane snicker at her indignant expression while a blue haired man with a red tattoo on his face frowns at Naruto who narrowed his eye's at him sharply "I do not like people who frown at me for speaking my mind, don't patronize me." He warned getting gasps as no one ever threatened a wizard saint and lived.

The Rune Knights growled while a man in a funny looking suit chuckled sinisterly before placing a blade near Akane's neck getting narrowed eye's from Naruto who suddenly moved to quick for the man named Jose and smacked him in the face with the sheath knocking him into the wall shocking them before tensing seeing Naruto stand up to his full height nearly towering over them with an annoyed look on his face as he activated his crash magic which made the saint wizards narrow their eye's at.

_"This boy is a threat to Lord Hades plans." _Ultear thought looking at Naruto.

_"He'llbe able to bring back Lord Zeref as a sacrifice." _Jellal thought insanely.

"You may think i am a weak person." He said coldly before his aura grew more intense making them step back "But i will have no qualms of getting rid of corrupt councilmen if you keep bothering me again." He threatened narrowing his eye's at Jellal and Ultear who growled at him as their magic auras flared while Markov tried to stop them.

"Jiji, it's no use talking to these baka's all they want is to have a dragon king's son under their control, power which dosen't belong to them." He said sneering venomously at Jose trying to burn a hole into him before glaring seeing Lucy only to feel a blade on his neck and growled seeing Akane with a black blade in her hand.

"SUBDUE HIM NOW!" Ultear ordered only to see Naruto covered in purple lightning and spun on his foot lightning coursing through his foot. "Lightning God Slayers Whip!" He shouted as lightning arced from his foot slashing against their armor leaving blood seeping out making Jellal narrow his eye's along with Ultear seeing such a familiar magic.

_"He can use God Slayer magic, Master Hades has been searching for the tomes to it for years, there's got to be a way to get it from this kid."_ Ultear thought before planning on sending a message to Grimoire Heart.

Naruto blurred behind two Rune guards with two swirling spheres in each hand **"ENERGY MAKE: RASENRENDAN!" **He smashed the energy balls into their backs sending them flying outside smashing into the walls with a cold smirk on his face.

"Anyone else?" He asked mirthfully making them go red in the face before dodging a strike from Jose and began to dance around his slow uncoordinated strikes smirking at him the entire time shocking the other wizard saints at Naruto dodging the experienced mage's attacks only for Akane to explain.

"Naruto-kun has trained himself to inhuman levels, allowing him unmatched speed, reflexes, and agility Experienced mages could ever hope to gain." She said smirking at Ultear's jealous look.

"This the best you got old man, that wizard saint title must have gone to your head!" He mocked Jose who is foaming at the mouth with rage and began to swing wildly before tossing fireballs at him only for them to get batted away or disassembled.

"He can use Crash Magic!" Ultear screeched getting ominous chuckles from Akane and Laxia, Naruto just looks on in amusement at their futile attempts to subdue and decided to end this since he's been amused enough before holding his hands out with an evil smirk on his face.

"Gravity Make: ALMIGHTY PUSH!" He shouted before all of them are knocked through windows and walls into the ground by a massive repulsive force making some cry out in pain from getting smashed into things from the shockwave while the wizard saints look on in awe at the magic power displayed.

"Leave." THey looked up to see his eye's looking tired and sad which made them feel a bit guilty "This is one of my most hated day's since my village tried to kill me for reasons i will not discuss, so please just return to your offices, I don't wish to end up murdering some people who are just doing their jobs." He said tiredly getting nods as they left except Jose and Jellal giving him dark looks while Ultear looked guilty before going to report to her leader leaving Naruto walking to the mission board.

"Hmm, a town nearby is having trouble with a diamond scaled worm terrorizing the it request for a team from Fairy Tail Reward is 255,000 jewels." Naruto whistled some very desperate people would pay this much for an earthworm, and raised an eyebrow noting the scales are unbreakable which he smirked at since his swords can pierce through anything.

"Hey Jiji!" He shouted over the noise getting Markov's attention putting up the mission notice making the girls come to a screeching halt "I'm heading out to a town nearby Hargeon to take care of a diamond scaled earthworm." He called out only to see Greya, Laxia, Erza, and Mira in front of him doing the puppy dog eye's.

"Alright fine just do not destroy the town, since you girls have very explosive tempers from Markov-jiji's amount of paperwork." He smiled seeing them pout while Markov crys anime tears remembering the monstrous amount of paperwork he had to do about damages.

Naruto see's his situation and summons 10 clones and pointed them toward Markov who looks at him with shock which he smiles at "I made these clones to help you with your paperwork problem just let me know if you have any problems and i'll make some okay Ja!" He waved his hand walking out as Markov does a little jig on the counter cheering at his problem being solved and motioned the clones to his office all they heard were evil cackles of victory getting amused snorts from the guild members.

(With Naruto and Co.)

"So what are your specialties?" Asked Naruto depending on their magic he'll think out some strategy's while the girls nodded.

"I use Requip magic, and my heavenly armors." Erza counted off.

"Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic for me." Laxia said looking around the road for threats.

"Saton Soul Magic." She smirked seeing his eye's light up.

"Ice Magic." Greya said sheepishly getting nods from Naruto and Akane.

"Hmm, Saton Soul magic like this." He said nonchalantly as he changed into his Satan Soul form wearing leather pants and boots with an open jacket, black markings n his cheeks and large black wings sprouting from his back and his eye's glowing purple with an inticing glint in them smiling sultrily.

"Oh my god!" Mira said blushing madly with a hint of lust in her eye's at her crush's Satan Soul form getting speechless nods from the other girls who were blushing madly except Akane was resisting from taking him on the road.

He turns back while keeping his eye's on his surroundings while using his magic to sense any threats from afar "Laxia, Greya you provide ground support aim for the center of the scales that's it's weak spot." He said seriously getting nods from the two elemental magic users.

"Erza you use your heavenly empress armor while Mira uses her Saton Soul take over to provide air support while I use my Kenjutsu to finish it, look's like we're here." They looked around narrowing their eye's at the holes in the ground before they strained their hearing except Naruto and Akane who looked at the ground to hear a deep rumble.

"It's underneath us." He said before his arm lit up with neon green lightning and looked at them with a nod as they get into positions "Lightning God Slayer's Hammer!" He shouted and smashed his fist into the ground causing the earth to shake and began increasing the output causing the ground to crack from the amount of potent lightning flowing through it until a large object burst from the ground causing Naruto to jump back and land on the air as he see's the diamond scales of the earthworm and saw it had a maw of sharp looking teeth.

Erza kept slashing at it's scales while Mira threw purple magic bolts making it screech in pain as it was getting attacked by slashes and explosions, Laxia and Greya attacked it's sides piercing it by increasing the magic in their attacks causing green blood to spill out.

Naruto and Akane pulled out their swords and dashed forward tearing up the ground before unsheathing their swords faster than the naked eye and appeared behind the worm slowly sheathing their blades.

"**Ittoryu: Lion Song!" **They shouted as their blades sheath with a click and to the other's awe the worm explodes in a bunch of blood before burning in crimson flames leaving he diamond scales behind which Naruto took and sealed away in his pocket space.

"Naruto-kun, what was that sword style you used, I've never heard of Ittoryu? Erza asked seeing as she was a sword user she was curious about it seeing how skilled he was with a sword.

"That was one part of my **Santoryu **kenjutsu style." He said getting raised eyebrows at the words 'Three-Sword-Style', but allowed him to continue.

"Ittoryu uses lai and unsheathing moves faster than the speed of sound and is the one i use when i want to fight using speed only." He said indicating to his and Akane's Lion Song technique much to their awe.

"Nitoryu uses two swords, and involves sending pressure waves, and attacks that involve the name of the demon gates and is also good for fighting multiple opponents, you must also have godlike stamina, speed, and strength to use it." He said much to their disappointment at not being able to use the style.

"If you want i can train you ladies to use the Ittoryu and Nitoryu style's, but be warned me and Akane slave drivers more so than your previous teachers." He smirked darkly much to their scared looks even Laxia who was known as someone tougher than Erza looked nervous at him saying he and Akane were more sadistic than those who taught them and began their trek toward the mission requester, not seeing a seal for reverse summoning appear on Naruto's arm except for Akane who narrowed her eye's in rage.

**(Mayor's Office)**

"Thank you for saving my town ." A pink haired man said sincerely even going as far as to bow to Naruto who only chuckled sheepishly as the man got up and got their payment a bag of jewels along with a white key making him blink seeing a celestial key.

"You girls can have the money i'll take the key." He said with finality which they nodded at before he grabbed the key and activated it summoning a woman with porcelain creamy skin, pink hair and was wearing a maid outfit making the girls blush while Naruto blinked seeing her timid expression.

"Ano, are my new master?' She asked timidly which he nodded before seeing this was Capricorn which was one of the strongest key's and wasn't surprised she was like this since he met Aquarius who had began flirting with him and tried to get into his pants which he told her he had to have multiple women which she said the flirty celestial didn't care and agreed much to Lucy's pouting before demanding she join her much to his shock at her bold claim.

"I am Bahamut Tou-san's soichi Capri-chan." He smiled seeing her shocked look before she squealed and hugged him in her large bust which he found was very comfortable while the girls smirked seeing them get a new sister, and suddenly he started glowing causing everyone to back away except Akane who latched onto them.

"Guy's get back to the guild that damn village is reverse summoning me back to try and control me me and Akane-chan will be back don't worry about us!" He yelled getting nods before he and Akane vanished with a poof causing Capricorn and the other girls to run toward the guild to report this to Markov.

Konoha is in for a big surprise and it is not kind!

* * *

**==Training Ground Seven==**

"Finally we'll have our weapon back." One of the konoha jounin smirked planning on showing the demon it's place again and watched as a poof sounded signaling they got him and was about to subdue him only for a kick to smash into his chest sending him flying through a part of the forest much to the shock of everyone else especially a white spikey haired man wearing a kabuki outfit wearing a customized headband with a flame design and the kanji for Oil identifying him as one of the Sannin and is narrowing his eye's remembering Naruto was supposed to be easily forgiving that kick was beyond his level of speed.

"I am back in this shithole _again!_" Naruto sneered at the shocked looks on the shinobi's faces before seeing Ibiki and Anko walking toward him and Akane only to step back seeing him draw Bakusaiga the blade flaring red. "What reasons do you have summoning me to this shithole!" He growled at them making the Anbu tense and dashed at him going for non lethal blows only for him to smash his sheath in the ground emitting a shockwave knocking them into the others, shocking them with his skill in Kenjutsu especially Cat masked anbu.

"STAND DOWN!" Jariya ordered making them stop while Naruto and Akane only narrowed their eye's seeing he was supposed to be his godfather, but didn't want to take care of him and growled seeing 12 genin teams coming toward their position.

"You expect this number to stop me and Aka-chan, I've face greater numbers than this!" He chuckled in amusement, as it was true he had experience beyond what they could imagination thanks to his combination of Space Magic, and Living Magic allowing him to create different simulations of enemies from singles, groups to Army sized enemies allowing him to have the experience to deal with any situation that would make many experienced fighters jaw's drop in amazement.

Jariya frowns at Naruto wondering what he meant, Akane saw this and decided to sate the Toad Sannin's curiosity "Naru-koi, can use Spatial Magic and Living magic to create opponents to fight that are at his level or higher he did this in his own space dimension where time was slower allowing him to master his techniques along with gaining experience equal to Hashirama Senju training for weeks on end without stopping thanks to his godlike stamina and reserves meaning he would not have to use his swords to defeat you." She said simply making alot of ANbu and war veterans gasp in shock just that from using magic and not jutsu.

"Godfather why were you not there for me." Naruto said icily making Jariya look down in shame before he looked at Naruto with sad eye's before moving to the side showing a crying blond woman wearing a green hoari with the kanji for Slug on the back.

"Because the civilian council and Sensei lied to us." The woman said not meeting Naruto's eye's that softened only to narrow seeing the headbands with the signs of Iwa,Suna,Kiri, and Kumo.

"What are you runts looking at!" He narrowed his eye's sharply bringing out a tri-prong kunai that made them pale in fear while Jariya grinned proudly "So you mastered the Hiraishin already?" He mused only to get an amused chuckle from Akane.

"He took it beyond a level his father could Jariya, he can just paint his target's using his chakra alone and it dosen't even take that much chakra he can use it as many times as he wants without any harmful side effects." Jariya and many others gawked while one from Konoha narrowed his eye's pushing his glasses up before shunshining away not seeing Naruto's narrowed eye's and a seal paint itself on his neck.

"So it's the chunin exams huh and looks like it's at the 3rd round meaning all the officials will be there." Naruto mused with a thoughtful expression on his face before smelling a foul chakra making his eye's narrow slightly confusing Jariya and Tsunade as he turned toward a duck haired boy.

"Why do i smell a foul, dark chakra coming from this boy, wait a minute this is Uncle Fugaku's son!" He shouted confusing the boy slightly at how this man knew his father before widening his eye's.

"N-naruto!" The boy Sasuke gasped getting a nod before he was hugged by him seeing the one he saw as a brother that disappeared while a pink haired girl and a blond screeched at him to tell them who he was making Naruto's eye twitch before turning to them with an annoyed look on his face including Sasuke.

"I know you little runts did not just screech at someone who could kill you on a whim." He glared down at their shivering forms.

"How do you know Sasuke-kun!" The pink one screeched only to get a dismissive snort from Naruto seeing the anorexic body's of Ino and Sakura.

"Let me guess fangirls." He deadpanned at a silver haired man's miserable look with a black cloud over his head.

"Naruto-sama, the council has demanded your prescence!" A boar masked anbu said making Naruto narrow his eye's at hearing the one's who tormented him demand his prescence with Jariya and Tsunade doing the same since this is their sensei's call.

"Boar, Neko, Crow you don't have to apologize to me it was the Sandaime's fault that i was treated as a monster along with the council's now let's go and show them who they are messing with." He smiled sweetly with the anbu grinning behind their masks.

"I'm coming too, you're a brother to me Naruto besides, the council have been hounding my tou-san and kaa-san ever since some man in a mask tried to kill them." Sasuke scowled remembering the one who nearly killed off their entire clan leaving only a few alive including Shisui and his twin Satsuki.

Naruto turned to Akane "AKa-chan take a rest at my parent's estate and make sure that none of the scrolls have been touched by this village's greedy hands." He said indicating to the other shinobi present besides Jariya and Tsunade who are glaring at the one's loyal to the council.

Naruto and the others vanished in a flash of white toward the council as Akane vanishes in a blur of speed toward the compound with Jariya and Tsunade following her wondering who she is to their godson.

**(Council Chambers)**

"What is taking that thing so long it should be taking orders from us!" Screeched a lanky pink haired man named Sakube Haruno replacing Mebuki Haruno.

"I don't remember myself taking order's from you pricks in the first place." Said Naruto's cold voice making them look up to see their missing jinchuuriki standing on the air much to their shock except the frowning elders wondering how their weapon is able to do that.

Naruto smirked at Sakube who suddenly shivered "So they replaced that fat slob Mebuki already huh? by a more arrogant member of the Haruno's." He said chuckled darkly remembering crushing the bastard's head underneath his foot good times good times.

Tsume raised her eyebrow while licking her lips seeing his muscled abs on display with some female anbu members doing the same behind their masks "May I know why you thought i would be stupid enough to follow a civilians orders." Narrowing his eye's the elders who felt a shiver down their spine at his cold, uncaring eye's unnerving even Hiashi and Danzo.

"We've been looking for you my boy." Sarutobi smiled grandfatherly only for his eye's to widen in shock at the cold blue eye's turning to an amber golden, and felt a pressure on his shoulders along with the others except a few civilians heads exploded.

"Seem's my chakra was just too much for them." He shrugged making Inoichi raise his eyebrows in shock at Naruto not caring for the deaths "Naruto why aren't you disturbed by that?" The mind interrogator asked calmly getting a cold smile from Naruto.

"You can blame your Sandaime for announcing a secret that was supposed to stay unknown!" He glared hatefully at Sarutobi who flinched knowing he lost the boy's trust while the shinobi council looked on in confusion at what he said.

"If you are thinking i am this shithole's weapon you can forget it i released Akane from her jail with me and her getting equal number of tails meaning she is free and there is nothing you can do about it since Mokuton and Sharingan don't effect me anymore, no offense Uncle Fugaku." He apologized to the Uchiha Head who grinned seeing his best friends son.

"Why do you look like you're 18 Uzumaki when you're supposed to be 12 like the other genin!" Homura demanded only to freeze at the sword placed at his throat by Sasuke who is glairng darkly at the elder.

"Insult my Nii-san i will paint this room red with your blood!" He hissed venomously before moving beside his father grabbing his shoulder in pain only for a glowing hand to touch the mark causing an enraged cry to sound out as the seal melts off of Sasuke's body making the boy sigh in relief.

"Thanks Naruto." He said gratefully which Naruto waved off saying it was nothing while Homura cleared his throat.

"Uzumaki, we would like to know how to reverse you back to your normalself." Koharu said kindly which got a suspicious look from Naruto who searches her soul and finds Koharu had good intentions unlike Danzo and the others.

"My age is permanent thanks to the different time flow than this world-" He stopped before flashing multiple times much to their shock seeing the Yondaime's legendary jutsu causing the Sandaime to frown since he didn't want Naruto being too strong for his own good.

"Naruto, we must have these sealed up for your own good-" Sarutobi was cut off a growl coming from Naruto and gasped in horror as Naruto vanished in a white flash anbu guards dropping left and right before the bodies exploded making some pass out, some grimace, and some not feel effected.

"Now what was that about sealing my memories away!" He sneered glaring down at Sarutobi who sighs wondering why everything went wrong.

Naruto snorts before vanishing in a white flash toward the compound to sleep because of the crazy things that happened in one day "I swear this is troublesome." He muttered disappearing into the night.

* * *

**END**

**Whew, finally done i'd like to thank my best friend Challenger for allowing me to take this challenge took quite abit of time to do.**

**Ittoryu-One Sword Style**

**Nitoryu-Two-Sword Style**

**Santoryu-Three-Sword Style**

**Yes, i changed some of the male characters into females, i did say there would be genderbending re-read it then and please review on this fic as i proceed to take on more crossover challenges in the future.**

**This is Shadow Emperor Of The Western Empire formally TheAzureBijuuKing and is signing out.**

**(Shadow bows and vanishes in the dark night)**

**Will set a poll on Naruto bringing his parents back if it's only Kushina she would have to join his harem since he is no longer their son completely.**

**Ja Ne!**

**Next Time On Fairy Tail's Ninja Mage!**

**Chapter 2-Phantom Lord thwarted!**


End file.
